1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to animation of elements in a game system, and more specifically to dependency graph evaluation using the game system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game systems provide interactive experiences for users of the game systems. The game systems can be used for entertainment purposes, educational purposes, or a combination of the two, among other purposes. For example, a game may guide a user on an adventurous quest, or the game may prompt the user to answer mathematics questions. A user may input commands to a game system, and view the results of those input commands on a display. These displayed results are often animated by the game system based on a variety of factors, including user input, characters present in the game, and interaction of the characters with each other or with a game environment or scenery. Thus, developers continue to seek improved methods and devices for animating elements present within the game.